For Good
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: Friendships change everyone for good, no matter how much some will deny it. A collection of friendship related drabbles & oneshots. 5: Roxas
1. I'm Limited

A/N: Oh dear, I fear I am falling into a hole that's labeled "Following Trends." But whatever, WHEE for oneshot/drabble collections! Drabbles are fun to write cause I don't have to feel all shallow about the length of my chapter/fic. Some are AU, some are semi-canon. Each chapter is based off of a line from "For Good," from the musical Wicked. 

These ficlets are all completely based on friendship. It may end up being hinted romance to you, but there's none really intended. Wait, I lied. There might be a bit of intended romance, too. tEEhEE.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

(1) Just look at me- I'm limited

Characters: Olette; Hayner; Pence; Roxas

-

Olette peered at an old mirror in The Usual Spot. She was waiting for her friends to arrive, and they were late- as usual. Through her green eyes, she peered at herself in the mirror. She stuck her finger through a lock of her auburn hair and twirled it.

It was kind of hard to be best friends with three guys- but they were all she ever had, and all she thought that she ever needed. But lately, she had just been feeling as if she were the needy, weak one.

She sighed to herself. She was so limited compared to the boys- then ran faster, were stronger, and seemed to be more available with helping the population of Twilight Town. Maybe, the reason why Seifer hated them so much was because of her- because she was the only female.

She mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her self-esteem today? She frowned into the mirror and angrily crossed her arms. This was why she hated mirrors. They always made her over-analyze herself. Of course her friends wanted her! Why wouldn't they?

She looked at her clock. "Hmm... they weren't ever THIS late." She spoke to herself, not caring if anyone was watching.

"Olette! Olette!" She turned to see Hayner calling for her. "Did you forget? We're going to the beach today! We were going to meet at the train station!"

"Oh." How could she have forgotten?

Hayner waited for her as she dashed towards him with a bright smile on her face. Behind him, Roxas and Pence were waiting for her, also.

As they walked up the cobblestone road, she felt happiness flood around her. There was no way that she was thinking, only minutes ago, that her frinds could ever make her feel limited.

-

Oh, I really hope that none of my drabbles end up turning cliche... v.v;;

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. You Can Do All That I Couldn't Do

A/N: Argh. I realize that my first oneshot in this collection was total CRAP. I might rewrite it with a different character, because I'm kind of unfamiliar with all of the Twilight Town characters, having not beaten KH2 yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-

(2) You can do all I Couldn't Do

Characters: Kairi, Sora, Riku

Kairi sat up in her hospital bed and moaned. She couldn't stand being this way any longer, sitting or lying in the white room with the white sheets on the hard, tiny bed, staring at the white ceiling, day after day.

How did this happen to her? Just a month ago, she was as happy and energetic as a fourteen-year-old could get!

And, all of a sudden, life was no longer worth living, just because of a simple mistake. A simple mistake of falling. Hard.

She could still remember it clearly- it was a cold but cheerful morning, and Kairi had been so eager to meet Sora and Riku that day, she absent-mindedly slipped on the ice on the road, crashing to the hard concrete- on her knees.

Sora, she mused to herself. Riku. It was funny how they came to her the moment after she slipped and fell, crippling herself. They had worked together to bring her home to her mother, who had cried harder than Kairi did that day when she brought her to the hospital.

A few tears came to Kairi's eyes right then, seeing Sora and Riku childishly fighting each other outside her window. Even if she had ever been able to stand up again, she wouldn't ever be able to run around on her two legs like a normal person. She'd probably be confided to a wheelchair, if the hospital ever let her out of their grasp.

Soon enough, she was completely sobbing in her hospital bed. She was just sitting here, letting her days slip away until there were no more- and she couldn't do anything about it. She feared attempting to get up from her bed, afraid that she may fall on her already injured knees once again.

She hated being cooped up. She hated to have nothing to do. But what choice did she have in the matter?

Her ears perked up when she heard a couple of male voices through the door, recognizing them as Sora and Riku's. Soon enough, the door was shoved open, with the two males both fighting to get into the room before the other.

Surprisingly, Sora had ended up winning the small fight. He squeezed through what room he had to get in, almost tripping. He held out a bouquet of something to Kairi.

Kairi's eyes widened. In the bouquet were a dozen yellow roses. Riku, having come in by then, saw the look on her face, and smiled.

"We wanted to get something special for you." Riku said as Kairi grasped the boquet.

"But... uh, we couldn't afford the red ones." Sora grinned in nervousness, only to get elbowed by Riku.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that, idiot."

Kairi giggled at her friends' usual arguements. "It's okay, Riku, I love them anyway. Thank you..." She reached out to hug both of them.

After the trio's awkward embrace, with Kairi in her bed and with Sora and Riku on each side, the smile slowly disappeared from Kairi's face. The gift of flowers was just a sudden reminder of how she would never be able to go out on her own again to buy her friends their presents.

Sora, seeing this, looked at Kairi with concerned eyes. "What's wrong? We thought you'd be happy from the flowers..."

"I AM happy, Sora... it's just that..." she choked up.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It's just that you guys can do everything for me... but I'll never be able to do that much for you anymore."

"Kairi, for you just to be here is enough for us." Sora smiled.

She didn't know what to say as she looked at the two of her friends for a few moments.

"Really, we mean it." Riku cracked a small smile.

And then, Kairi swept her two best friends into another embrace. "Thank you..." she whispered.

-

I think this one's a little bit better than my first one. Anyway, I still want feedback.

So...

REVIEW! 


	3. Now It's Up To You

A/N: Thought that I'd finally write the 3rd part. 'Tis extremely short, but I guess that's okay... takes place around that last save spot in KH I.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-

(3) Now It's Up To You

Sora looked at the door in front of him. How odd that a door would just appear out of nowhere in an endless dark abyss.

He hesitated to walk up to it. He knew that there would be dangers beyond the door, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face those quite yet.

This whole crazy adventure... it's been like a dream, he thought to himself. A nightmare is more like it. With both Riku and Kairi suddenly missing.

He did run into Riku quite a few times, but he didn't seem like himself. He wasn't the Riku that was his best friend just a few days ago. His mind was being controled by Ansem.

And he had found Kairi, finally- after visiting several worlds battling heartless, only to see that she wasn't there. After he'd found her, she had wanted to come along with him... only he didn't allow her to.

Being the only one left in the trio, it was now up to him to stop the crazyness.

He walked closer to the door.

He'd do it, just for his friends- Riku and Kairi.

Because it was up to him.

-

;; Okay, so it kind of sucked. But there was nothing else that really fit the line as well as that.

Please review! 


	4. I've Heard It Said

A/N: I have another one, 'tis probably stupid, but ah well. More minor characters this time. XD I'll probably update House Of Melodies again this week, depending on how much I feel like writing. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-

(4) I've Heard It Said

"Didya hear? Didya hear?" The girl in the yellow sundress bounced up and down.

"Hear what, Selphie?" Tidus sighed at the girl's usual hyperness. She probably found a pixi stick on the ground or something.

"Uhmm... I forgot. I need to think about it some more." Selphie suddenly stepped away slowly.

"Okay, then." Tidus thought that it was odd for Selphie to suddenly forget what she was so excited about just a few moments ago, but he decided that it was nothing and decided to continue on walking.

"TIDUS! TIDUS! TIDUS! I remember now!" The girl was suddenly jumping and shrieking, once again.

Tidus let out a huff and turned around to look at her. "What?" He asked, in a bored tone of voice.

"You're my best friend!" Selphie ran towards Tidus and glomped him.

"Great..." He murmured to himself. And here he thought that he would be getting something of importance...

But inside, he was welcoming her glomp. More than anything.

-

Ahh... that one really sucked. It really did. /

But you can review anyway:D


	5. People Come Into Our Lives For A Reason

(5) People Come Into Our Lives For A Reason

A/N: Might be a little off from canon, since the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2 is kind of fuzzy to my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

-

Roxas stood there, dumbfounded. How did she know his name? He'd never seen her at all before. And why didn't Hayner, Olette, or Pence see her? And where was she now? She just... disappeared all of a sudden, when he looked away.

There was something special about her, though. He wasn't sure what it was, but she came for a reason. And he had to know what reason that was. Exactly what it was.

He always believed that people didn't just pop up into his life for nothing. They were all there for something, whether it be to care for him (like his friends and family), torture him (like Seifer and his gang), or to teach him (like his teachers, although he wouldn't admit it.).

She knew something. Something about him that no one else knew. And he had to find her. How many blondes with blue eyes were there in Twilight Town? There obviously weren't many, but as he looked through the crowds of people around him, she was nowhere to be seen.

He wasn't going to give up looking for her just yet. As he thought more about it, maybe she was the key to the weird things happening to him lately, such as his dreams of people that he had never met or seen before.

He ran around town like a lunatic, looking for her. He had to know- and she was possibly the only person with the answers. He soon found himself running through the forest, face-to-face with the abandoned house that no one had ever dared to enter.

There, he thought, as he saw a glimpse of the girl through the window.

-

Not completely friendship, but I thought that it went with the line of the song decently.

Review! 


End file.
